A Letter To Dean
by Christine Writer
Summary: Dean Forrester remembers when his life was not as good as it is now.  Songfic set to Brad Paisley's "Letter to Me".  ONESHOT.  Lindsay Dean LOVE in this story.


_If I could write a letter to me  
>And send it back in time to myself at 17<br>First I'd prove it's me by saying look under your bed  
>There's a Skoal can and a Playboy no one else would know you hid<em>

Dean wished he had had more sense at seventeen. He was older, and much wiser now. He had begun a marriage to Lindsay based on displacement and regret, but it had grown into a wonderful relationship that he didn't regret at all.

_And then I'd say I know it's tough  
>When you break up after seventeen months<br>And yeah I know you really liked her and it just don't seem fair  
>All I can say is pain like that is fast and it's rare<em>

When Rory had broken up with him to be with Jess, his heart had ached for so long after. He had only dated Lindsay because he wanted the pain to stop.__

_And oh you got so much going for you going right  
>But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night<br>She wasn't right for you_

He knew now that Rory wasn't the girl for him. Lindsay was, and always would be.

_And still you feel like there's a knife sticking out of your back  
>And you're wondering if you'll survive<br>You'll make it through this and you'll see  
>You're still around to write this letter to me<em>

Dean knew now that he had survived his first real breakup, and had weathered an almost divorce with Lindsay over his indiscretion with Rory. Lindsay and he had gone to counseling, and had figured out a way to save their marriage.

_At the stop sign at Tomlinson and Eighth  
>Always stop completely don't just tap your breaks<br>And when you get a date with Lindsay make sure the tank is full  
>On second thought forget it that one turns out kinda cool<em>

He and Lindsay had run out of gas on their first date. It had been freezing cold, so they walked as far as they could back towards home, huddled together for warmth, until they had found a restaurant about three miles outside of Stars Hollow. They had gotten a free dinner and seats by a cozy fireplace.

_Each and every time you have a fight  
>Just assume you're wrong and dad is right<em>

Dean knew that all the times his father had corrected him, Mr. Forrester had been right.

_And you should really thank Mrs. Brinkman  
>She spent so much extra time<br>It's like she sees the diamond underneath  
>And she's polishin' you 'til you shine<br>_

Math had been so hard for him in high school, but his teacher had pulled him through to a solid B- average.

_And oh you got so much going for you going right  
>But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night<br>Tonight's the bonfire rally  
>But you're staying home instead because if you fail Algebra<br>Mom and dad will kill you dead_

He had missed the bonfire when all of his friends had been playing games and hanging out. He'd wanted to go, but his dad had made him stay home until his math homework was finished and he'd studied for the test.

_Trust me you'll squeak by and get a C  
>And you're still around to write this letter to me<em>

_You've got so much up ahead  
>You'll make new friends<br>You should see your kids and wife_

Two years after Lindsay had forgiven him and taken him back, they had had their firstborn, a little girl. Then a little boy soon followed. Dean had great friends who supported him and he knew that 17 was long behind him, as was Rory.

_And I'd end by saying have no fear  
>These are nowhere near the best years of your life<em>

_I guess I'll see you in the mirror  
>When you're a grown man<br>P.S. Go hug Aunt Rita every chance you can_

_And oh you got so much going for you going right  
>But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night<br>I wish you'd study Spanish_

Dean had picked up some Spanish on job sites with Tom, but not enough so that when he and Linsday saved up for a short trip to Mexico, he hadn't been able to speak the language at all. He felt embarrassed that he couldn't.

_I wish you'd take a typing class  
>I wish you wouldn't worry, let it be<br>I'd say have a little faith and you'll see_

_If I could write a letter to me  
>To me<em>

Dean knew that he had an amazing life, and realized that he didn't need to change a thing.


End file.
